parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve's Eyes/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Steve's Eyes. (zooms into Steve's house, it is the middle of night, Steve's door opens, and a light shines on him) *'Steve:' *gasp* *'Dora (whispering):' Come with me. *'Steve:' Why? *'Dora:' Shh. (whispering): It's about our lost brother! *'Steve (whispering):' We don't have a brother. *'Dora (whispering):' They're keeping him a secret! But I've seen him! *'Steve (to the audience): (whispering) '''Uh-oh! '(Normally): Great. '''(Steve and Dora move into the next room) *''(Dora's light pans over to a red book on a small table)'' *'Dora: (whispering): ''Don't turn on-'' ''(Steve turns on light) ('quitely): -the light...' *(Steve turns off light)'' *''(Steve walks slowly over towards Dora; Dora opens the photo album)'' *(a picture of younger Steve shows) *'Dora: '''See? *(camera moves to lower right and another picture of Steve shows) *'Dora:' I wonder where he went. Wendy and Bob sold him or something. *'Steve: Dora, that's me! *'''Dora: Is not! *'Steve:' Is too! *'Dora: '''But you wear glasses! *'Steve (mad): That's before I wore glasses. *'Dora: '''You were born with glasses. *'Steve: '''You were only 2 years old then, so you probably don't remember. *Shows' '(It flashes back to 2 years ago, Steve has no glasses and his friends are in Moose A. Moose's class.)' *'Moose A. Moose: (hands out quizzes)' This quiz is to be completed in this class. No talking! *'Steve (squinting): That's a seven, right? *'''Miranda: No, it's a two! *'Steve: '''That's a one? *'Miranda: No, it's a seven. *'Steve: '''That's a seven. *'Miranda: No, Steve, it's a nine, stop bothering me! *'Moose A. Moose: '(clears throat) Aheam! Mmm! *(Cut to: handing out test results) *'Moose A. Moose: '''These are your test results. Anybody with four or more mistakes should see me after class for extra homework. *(Miranda has all questions right, but Steve has them all wrong) *'Miranda:'' I guess math's not your best subject. *'Steve: 'I have a headache! *'Joe: 'Yeah, sometimes Miranda gives me a headache, too. *'Miranda: '(Offended, putting her head up with her eyes closed) Hmph! '(Scene shows to the gymnasium with Steve and his friends playing basketball) '(The ball goes right to Steve, but he misses it, so Backpack gets the ball and passes it to Miranda) *'Steve: 'Huh? *'Miranda's Team: Shoot! *(Miranda shoots and scores) *(Joe has the ball on a breakway) *(Joe passes it to Steve) *'Joe: '''Steve! *'Steve: Got it! No, I don't. *(Steve misses again, Maggie gets the ball, passes it to Miranda) *'Oswald (in background): '''Go, go! *(Miranda shoots it backwards with one hand and makes it) *(The Ferocious Beast blows the whistle) *(Steve has a free shot, but he is double-sighted) *'Joe: Come on, Steve, you can do it! *(Steve shoots and it goes over the net and into the lockers) *'Joe:' Steve! *'''Miranda: '''I guess basketball is just not your sport. Category:Article stubs Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:NickJrRockz Category:Transcripts